Just Whiz By
by Rabbit-Momma
Summary: Under seemingly mysterious circumstances, the famous Jerry Lewis is transported from 1950 to 2013. Pete and the others must find a way to get him back by first figuring out just how it was that he had gotten there.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue-**_ 1950_

Twenty-four year old Jerry Lewis said good night to his partner and friend, Dean Martin, as he got into his car for the drive home to his wife, Patti. She would be excited to see him after so long and the new car would surely brighten her spirits even more. He had a smile on his face as he drove down the road. In a little more than half an hour, he would be back in his wife's arms.

That excitement crumbled when he ran into traffic. Everything was backed up. Jerry put the car in park and poked his head out, but could see nothing but cars for miles. He sighed, pulling his head back through the window. He wasn't going to arrive at home at the time he had planned.

Deciding he could do nothing more but be patient, Jerry turned on the radio. He could always find another route home, but traffic had already boxed him in from behind. His head swayed to the music, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. After a few minutes, he started to sing along with the songs.

Jerry turned the volume down when he saw a police officer up ahead, letting people know what was going on. When he made it to Jerry's car, he didn't react to the celebrity sitting inside.

"It's going to be quite a delay," the officer told him. He pointed up ahead. "There was a five car pile up near the bridge. You might be here all night."

"All night?!" Jerry asked. "I've got somewhere to be! Tonight!"

"Unless you can lift cars," the officer said quite rudely. "Ain't nothin' you can do." He headed off to continue his rounds.

Jerry glared after him then looked back forward with a sigh. It was a good thing he hadn't called ahead. He had planned on surprising Patti. At least this way she wouldn't be worried about his late arrival. In fact, at this hour, she was probably getting ready for bed. Jerry sighed again, wishing he could be there, with her lying his arms.

"Boy, time better whiz by!" Jerry said then turned off the car. He looked at the radio once as it went off with a couple of clicking noises. Brand new car and there was already something wrong with it!

He shifted in his seat to get more comfortable. If he was going to be here all night, he might as well get some much needed rest. He dozed off almost immediately.

So he didn't notice the bright flashes. The next instant, he and the car were gone.

* * *

><p><em>Present Day<em>

Artie sat in his office in the warehouse, going over paperwork. Paperwork of the last mission Pete and Myka had went on. They had managed to get the artifact here in one piece, but like always, a mess had been left behind. A mess the police were poking their noses into right now. A mess Artie had to clean up, hence the paperwork. This time tomorrow morning, there would be no more mess.

He looked up when the door opened. Pete and Myka walked in, followed by Claudia and Steve. Pete and Myka were arguing about someone's cooking. Steve stood off to the side, looking amused and Claudia planted herself at the computer, looking for a ping, no doubt. She hadn't gone on the last assignment, so she was a bit antsy.

"Can't you see that I'm trying to work?" Artie said, silencing the argument. Pete looked guilty and Myka gave an apologetic look. "And next time I send you-"

"Don't you think we know by now that getting whammied is a _bad _thing?" Pete asked, sitting down with Myka at the table. "Last week wasn't our fault."

"But it could have been avoided."

"We'll try harder next time," Myka said. "Promise." She smiled. It was typical Suck-Up Myka.

Artie didn't stay mad for long. They all knew what it was like to deal with artifacts. "It was out of your control," he said, waving it off. "These things happen." He turned back to his paperwork.

"Uh, guys, we've got a ping," Claudia said a few minutes later. She looked over her shoulder at them. "From inside the warehouse."

"That's never good," Artie said, getting to his feet immediately. How many times was something going to get in? He moved over to Claudia. "Where?" His eyes were on the computer.

Before Claudia could respond, Artie had already pinpointed the source and left the office. He didn't have to look behind him to know that everyone was following. If someone had gotten into the warehouse again, they would face it as a united front.

As they neared the source of the ping, they noticed bright flashes and crackles of electricity. Artie led the way around the corner and stopped at the sight before him.

A 1950s cadillac was sitting there. Smoke billowed from the inside and a man stumbled out, hacking. The smoke cleared after a few minutes and they easily recognized the man standing there.

Jerry Lewis.

"H.G.'s time machine works better than she thought," Pete murmured from behind them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC...<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 1_**

When Jerry had stumbled out of his car, he had expected to hear sirens and people shouting about a fir. He didn't hear anything and when the smoke finally cleared, he didn't recognize the place and five people were standing there staring at him. He looked back at his car, thankful that it was still in one piece before he looked forward again.

They were still staring.

"Ain't ya never seen a guy get outta a car before?" Jerry asked, looking around once more. He wasn't outside anymore. It looked like some sort of warehouse. What happened? How long had he been asleep? He looked at his watch and saw that it had stopped working.

"This is a joke, right?" Jerry asked, looking back at the group. He knew a few people with ties to the mob, but this didn't feel shady like that. "Did Dean put you up to this?"

The older man standing at the front fixed his glasses, said something to someone behind him then stepped forward. "There's no easy way to put this mildly," he said. "You came across an artifact and was brought to the future."

Jerry exchanged glances with everyone, all of them looking just as serious and a bit shocked. He laughed. "Dean put you up to this," he said then turned around. "You got me, Paul! Not sure of the point, but you got me. Now can I please-" He stopped and jumped when he turned around and the short man was standing right there.

"This isn't a joke," the man said. "This is real and highly serious." He walked around Jerry and over to the car.

Jerry turned and watched as the man studied the car for a moment before getting into the front seat. "Hey!" He started toward the car then stopped when a petite redhead moved into his path.

"Big fan," she said with a smile. "Well, everyone is." She held out her hand. "Claudia Donovan. Welcome to the future!"

"Uh, great," Jerry said then looked past her. "What the hell's he doing to my car?"

"Checking for artifacts?" Claudia guessed then shrugged. "I can tell you need a bit more convincing." She pulled something out of her pocket and held it up. "This is called a cellphone."

"He's not a neanderthal, Claud," one of the other men said.

"I don't see anyone else trying to convince him," Claudia said, putting the phone away. "Just helping." She stepped back.

The man got out of the car. "There's nothing in there," he said. "At least, not that I could see."

"So we're dealing with something new?" a woman asked, walking up.

"Or," A man stood at the woman's side. "H.G.'s time machine brought him here." He looked very disappointed. "Why couldn't Marilyn Monroe or-OW!" The woman had smacked him.

"If this isn't a joke, I'm dreaming," Jerry said then stepped toward the car. If he fell asleep here, maybe he could wake up back in traffic.

"We don't know how you got here," the man with glasses said. "So we don't have the means to send you back just yet."

"Send me back?" Jerry asked. "I haven't left! All I have to do is wake up."

"This isn't a dream."

"Just what a dream would tell you," Jerry said then got in the car. He rolled up the window when they were all staring at him.

He laid his head back and closed his eyes, ignoring the fact that he could still feel them staring. Before he could fall asleep, he pinched himself, frowning at the pain that caused. He opened his eyes then sat up and rolled the window down and looked out.

"Whatever you have to tell me," he said. "I'm listening."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, they were all sitting in Artie's office. Jerry looked over his shoulder at the others, who were huddled around a table, searching for whatever had brought Jerry here to this time.<p>

2013. Sixty-three years in the future.

"Do you remember anything strange before you woke up here?" Artie asked. He had looked through the car again before they came here and it was obvious he was frustrated with being stumped by this.

Jerry put his attention back forward. "Nothing," he replied. "I was on my way home when I was stopped by traffic. Five car pile up. Police officer said it'd be all night before traffic started moving." He had already told everyone this on the walk from the car to the office. "And that's it."

"Are you sure?" Artie asked. "Even the _slightest _detail-"

"It was nighttime," Jerry said. Artie's frustration was rubbing off on him. "And my watch stopped working. Is that detail enough?"

"Can I see your watch?"

Jerry shrugged then took the watch off and handed it over. He propped his chin on his hand then watched in silence as Artie studied the watch for the next few minutes.

The silence gave him a chance to let all of this sink in. Part of him was still convinced it was a dream, but didn't think his mind could conjure up a story like this. The sooner he believed this, the sooner he could go back home. At least, that was what he told himself.

Jerry jumped when some alarm started going off. He heard someone mutter a curse behind him then turned and saw Claudia move over to the other table where the computer sat. He knew he shouldn't be amazed at how far technology had advanced, but he just couldn't help it. Even so, he wouldn't go near that computer.

"Crap, we got a ping," Claudia said. "Lousy timing."

"Pete, Myka," Artie said, still fiddling with the watch.

"I wanted to study time travel," Pete pouted, walking over to Claudia with Myka. "One of the more interesting cases and we can't stick around!"

"Maybe it's related," Myka said.

"Maybe," Pete said, but sounded doubtful.

"Shouldn't I be top priority?" Jerry asked, getting their attention. "The more people who work on this-"

Artie handed the watch back. "While they're gone, they can do some more research," he said then stood. "I'm going to take another look at the car." He pointed at Jerry. "You try to remember everything that happened. _Everything! _No matter how tiny and insignificant." He turned and left.

Jerry turned in his seat, watching as Pete and Myka left. He sighed, wanting nothing more than to go back home. He had family, friends, and a career that was just getting started! Getting thrown into the future wasn't fair and he didn't deserve it.

"Don't mind Artie," Claudia said, sitting down in the chair Artie had vacated. "He's like that all the time."

"I don't mind," Jerry said. "He seems like the only one determined to help."

"We all are, don't worry," Claudia said, but her assurance didn't make him feel better.

Silence filled the room.

Claudia jumped to her feet. "Why don't we get something to eat?" she asked. "We can head into town or go over to the B & B-"

"I don't think Artie would like the idea of leaving the warehouse," Steve said, nodding toward Jerry.

"B & B it is!" Claudia said then looked at Jerry. "What do you say?"

Jerry looked over his shoulder in the direction Artie had gone then up at Claudia. "Nothing I can really do here anyway," he said, standing up. "And the thought of being cooped up in here..." He trailed off.

"It grows on you," Claudia said then turned and led the way out.

* * *

><p>Steve had opted to stay behind, so it was just Jerry and Claudia who walked into the bed and breakfast. It was already more welcoming than the warehouse.<p>

Jerry followed Claudia into the kitchen then sat down at the table as she grabbed a few snacks and brought them over, joining him. "You know," she started. "You're taking all of this really well."

"What else can I do?" Jerry asked. "Dream or real, I'm stuck here either way. Might as well accept it."

"We'll get you back home as soon as possible."

"Your tone says different."

"Only because you're _Jerry Lewis," _Claudia said. "Is it selfish to want to spend time with you before you go?"

Jerry shrugged. "A lot of people wanna be where you are right now," he said.

"Past and present," Claudia said then pulled something out when there was an odd ringing sound. She merely said, "Farnsworth," then opened it. "Yes, Artie?"

"You need to get back here right now," Artie's voice could be heard. "The car locked me out."

"On our way."

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC...<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 2_**

Jerry was walking behind Claudia as they walked into the warehouse and back to his car. Artie and Steve were there, trying to get the door open. When that door didn't open, they tried another. Each door with no luck. Claudia covered her smile and she wasn't the only one to find it amusing. But Jerry could find a joke with almost everything.

"Are you sure _you _didn't lock it?" Claudia asked, which got the two men's attention. Both Artie and Steve turned.

"Seeing as how I left the doors _open," _Artie shook his head. "Not a chance. I left for maybe two minutes and came back..." He gestured to the car, frustrated.

"Was Steve here?"

"I was in the office," Steve said. "I'm only here because Artie asked me to help."

"It can't have a mind of its own," Jerry said then looked at Claudia for confirmation. "Right?" After traveling through time, he should expect weird things to happen.

Claudia shrugged, leaving that as an answer and walked over to the car. She tried the door then pouted with a stumped expression as if she had expected it to open. "One more mystery to solve, gang," she murmured.

"Cars can't lock on their own," Jerry said, walking over to the car himself. He stepped past Claudia. "There's something obvious that everyone's missing." He reached forward, grabbing the door handle, and pulled.

The door opened.

Everyone stood there silent then Jerry turned to the others. "Just because I'm a comedian doesn't mean you can just play practical jokes on me!" he said. He pointed at Artie. "You even said this was highly serious!"

No one said anything to him. Artie walked over and closed the door and tried to open it back. It didn't. Without being told, Jerry tried it and it worked once more. Jerry propped his arm on the door as Artie got in the car. Still, no one said anything.

When Jerry opened his mouth to speak, Claudia walked over, looked in at Artie and asked, "Do you want me to look into this?"

"Do you even need to ask?" was Artie's reply. He pointed at Jerry. "He stays."

"Great," Jerry said, not entirely thrilled with this. He watched as Claudia left then looked at Artie. "I've got a show to do tonight. If I don't make it-"

"Once we fix this, you'll be put back as if you never left," Artie said, pulling out some tools from the bag sitting on the passenger's seat. "The only good thing about time travel."

"The fact that time travel isn't a new thing for you is comforting to me," Jerry said. "In some way, you know what you're doing with...this..." He trailed off, watching as Artie got out of the car with the radio in his hands. "This car was new."

Artie walked over to a table and set the radio down. Steve was standing on the other side of the table, wearing purple gloves. Jerry stepped away from the car and walked over to join them.

They were all silent and Jerry held his tongue as Artie proceeded to take the radio apart. He was sorely tempted to ask if Artie knew how to put it back together. Once he got sent back, he wanted the car to still be in one piece. A good amount of money had went into that car.

They all turned away from the table when Claudia came back.

"I just got a call from Pete," she said. "All of this _is _connected. They just found the guy who brought Jerry here."

* * *

><p>He was confined.<p>

While everyone else left to deal with the guy who brought him here, Jerry was practically locked up in the B&B. He was staying in one of the rooms upstairs, pacing back and forth. This all had to do with him, but he wasn't allowed to do anything. It was infuriating.

Claudia walked into the room. She had been put on watch duty and hadn't seemed to mind not going with the others. "Just got news from the others," she said, plopping down on the bed. "Wanna hear it?"

Jerry stopped his pacing and looked at her. "Is it good or bad?" he asked.

"A little of both."

"Then let's hear it." His day couldn't get any worse than it already was.

"The guy came clean only because he was caught in the act," Claudia explained. "Bringing you here was an accident. _He _was trying to go back."

"Why would he want to do that?"

Claudia shrugged. "Unfortunately, he destroyed everything he used, so we don't know what brought you here," she said. "He's not coming clean about that. And Artie said that using something else to put you back might be too dangerous."

"How come?"

Again, she shrugged. "Until we know everything, there's not gonna be a lot of answers," she said. "Steve and Artie are on their way back. Pete and Myka are gonna stick with the guy."

"And I'm confined to quarters," Jerry said. "At least I don't have to help out with the car. It didn't bring me here."

"There's still something up with it, though," Claudia said. "The whole door locking thing is wacked."

Jerry nodded, not looking forward to spending time with Artie. He just wanted to go home. Today was stressful and he was still hoping that it was just a dream.

Claudia got to her feet. "I gotta get back to the warehouse," she said then looked at him. "You'll be fine on your own?"

"Sure," Jerry replied. "But can I go with you? If I'm alone and think about everything that's going on, I'm quite sure I'll go stark-raving mad."

"Don't want that happening," Claudia said. "Artie might start thinking it's a side effect and lock you up."

"And I'm already having such a fun time!" Jerry said, sarcastically.

Claudia laughed then turned and left. Jerry followed after her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC...<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 3_**

Claudia had went right to work as soon as they walked into the warehouse. Jerry took a seat nearby and had just sat there doing nothing for the last hour. Artie and Steve weren't due back for another few hours, so there wasn't anything he could do. He didn't want to disturb Claudia from her work because she was trying to find out how to send him back. So, he just sat there, twiddling his thumbs.

"I've got an idea," Claudia said, breaking the silence. She swiveled around in her seat and looked at him. "We need a break anyway."

"I'm having the longest break already," Jerry said, standing when she did. "What'd you have in mind?"

She smiled.

* * *

><p>Claudia led him to a closed off room. It was bare except for a record player sitting on a table in the middle. She went over to it.<p>

"We haven't found any side effects of this artifact yet, so we like to play around with it," Claudia explained. She looked over her shoulder at Jerry. "Artie doesn't like it when we do." She gave a rebellious smile then turned back to the record player.

Jerry stepped forward, looking around "What exactly does it do?" he asked. Just as the question came out of his mouth, music started playing.

And the room changed before his eyes It was no longer bare. It looked just like the 1950s nightclubs he was used to He looked at Claudia and saw that she had even changed. She had the _'50s _look and it looked good on her.

"See? You can be at home here till the real deal," Claudia said. It was touching, really, how much she was trying to make him feel better. "Care to dance?"

Jerry smiled. Might as well enjoy this moment. "Why, certainly," he said then walked over to her and took her hand. He pulled her close and they started dancing.

"We do know that the artifact works off of brain waves," Claudia said. "Which is why we put it in a sound proof room. It works off the stronger brain waves."

"So who has the stronger brain power?"

Claudia looked over her shoulder at the record player when it started playing Dean Martin. She looked back at him. "Since the thing was made in the fifties and you're straight from then," she said. "Looks like you've got control."

"But I wasn't thinking-"

"You don't have to," Claudia said. She reached up and tapped a finger against his head. "The artifact knows whats on your mind."

Jerry reached up and pulled her hand away from his head and held it. "Hey, I miss more than just Dean," he said. "I have a family waiting for me, too."

"I'm not the one who wanted to dance to this."

"He has a great voice."

Claudia smiled. They continued dancing.

* * *

><p>Pete and Myka were sitting in a diner with the one that had caused this mess. His name was Ernie Trent and he had just spent the last few minutes telling them his reason for doing what he had.<p>

He actually hadn't been the one wanting to go back, he had clarified. He had been trying to bring someone here. He didn't know who he had brought back instead and they weren't going to tell him. They planned on putting Jerry Lewis back in his time before anyone noticed.

"My grandpa died a few weeks ago," Ernie explained. "I was crushed by the news. The man raised me! So when I came across the thing, I was desperate."

"How'd you know what it was?" Pete asked.

"I didn't," Ernie said. He pulled something out of his pocket and set it on the table. "Not until it brought me this."

Myka picked it up. "A compass?"

"It was my grandpa's," Ernie said. "He told me how it was destroyed back in the sixties." He took the compass right out of Myka's hand. "When I found the thing, the compass appeared in my house the next day. I saw it happen."

Pete and Myka exchanged looks. If Jerry Lewis hadn't appeared in the warehouse that morning, they wouldn't have believed this guy.

Myke looked at Ernie. "And where did you find the, uh...the thing?" she asked, using his terminology.

"It was in my grandpa's attic," Ernie replied. "He had a bunch of old crap lying around. He called them spoils from war, but he was never in the war."

"We need to take a look around that attic."

"Why?"

Pete leaned forward, giving Ernie a cold stare. "We don't want you getting into any more trouble," he said. "You're already in enough." He got to his feet, seeing that Ernie was effectively intimidated.

Ernie stood and led the way out.

* * *

><p>Jerry and Claudia were still in that room when Artie and Steve returned. Instead of dancing, they had made it a contest to see who had the stronger brain waves. Jerry won most of the time, but Claudia was getting the hang of it.<p>

And then everything was cut off when the door opened and Artie walked in. Jerry stepped behind Claudia and hunkered down.

"There is a downside to this, you know," Artie said.

Claudia placed her hands on her hips. "We haven't come across any," she said.

Artie ignored her. "We just got an update from Pete and Myka," he said. "C'mon." He turned and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Ezekial Trent," Claudia said, sitting at the computer in Artie's office. "Warehouse agent from 1952 to 1978." She looked at the Farnsworth where Pete and Myka were listening in. "The Regents kicked him out because he was stealing artifacts."<p>

"Why didn't they just bronze him?" Pete asked. "They knew he had the artifacts. He was dangerous. Why just kick him out?"

"Because he was linked to another artifact," Artie said, coming over with a big book. "Back in 1960, he was dying from something. That was the first artifact he stole. He healed himself then his stealing spree went on. During his time as an agent, he came across an artifact that kept the Regents from touching him. He gladly walked out in 1978 because he already had a large stash of artifacts."

"Then why didn't he use one that kept himself from dying?" Myka inquired.

"Maybe he was looking for the Artifact of Immortality and offed himself by accident," Pete suggested with a shrug.

"We'll look into it," Artie said. "In the meantime, get those artifacts back here as fast as you can." He closed the Farnsworth before they could respond.

Claudia leaned back in her seat. "I have the feeling I've got cataloging duty," she said.

"Yes," Artie nodded. "Steve will work on the Trents and I'll go deal with that car."

"Just you?" Jerry sounded hopeful.

"No," Artie said then left. Jerry followed without being told.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC...<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 4_**

The next few days went by mostly leaving Jerry alone in his car. Everyone else left when the artifacts started arriving. Jerry's predicament was practically forgotten. It was almost as if he had turned invisible He really didn't mind. Sitting in his car alone, he would close his eyes and picture himself back in 1950 He'd arrive home to Patti and easily pictured her excitement He would then take her and the kids out on a drive. And then he'd be back on stage with Dean the following night. Or on some movie set somewhere.

Jerry jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard Claudia apologizing. He opened his eyes, his dreams gone, and looked at her.

"Everyone's turning in for the night," Claudia said. "But I thought we could go grab a bite to eat. Maybe try a movie?"

Jerry had heard from Artie over and over again that going out was a _bad _idea. Not only would someone recognize him, but he might change something when he went back to his time. "I thought-"

"Artie doesn't have to know."

Jerry sat there, unmoving, but those eyes of hers were persuasive. He wanted to get out anyway. "I'm up for it," he said then got out of the car.

Claudia, excited, led the way out.

* * *

><p>Pete and Myka had been spending as much time as they could talking to Ernie, who became less and less open as time progressed. He ended up locking himself up in his house, refusing just them. Deciding they could get nothing more from him, they started the walk back to the hotel they were staying in.<p>

"Why do we even have to talk to this guy?" Pete asked as they rounded the corner. "The warehouse has a _list _of artifacts. Why don't we just go through the ones Trent stole?"

"He also found artifacts," Myka reminded him. "The warehouse might not have a list of those."

"We can still check."

"We'll call Artie in the morning," Myka said. "For now, I need sleep." Neither of them had slept a lot the last few days.

They were walking up to the hotel's entrance when Pete grabbed her arm, stopping her. She turned to complain then stopped when she saw the look on his face. Nothing was ever good when that face came up.

"Pete, what is it?" Myka asked, forcing herself not to be too concerned until she knew what was up.

"There's something else we need to look into," Pete said then grabbed a newspaper out of the trashcan.

"You can't go..." Myka trailed off when he held the newspaper up in front of her.

The headline read: **_"Dean Martin, 96, Collapses In California Home."_**

Myka snatched the paper out of his hand. "Morning can wait," she said then ran inside.

* * *

><p>Jerry and Claudia walked into a diner and sat down at one of the back booths. The waitress came over and Claudia ordered two pieces of pie. Jerry caught his eyes wandering as he watched the waitress walk away.<p>

"Men," Claudia mumbled, but there was amusement behind it.

Jerry looked at her. "I'm human and I have eyes," he said. "And she was worth lookin' at." He put on his best Idiot smile and got a snicker from her. "In all seriousness, thanks for getting me outta there."

"It's funny how you want desperately out and I never wanna leave."

"But that's your life," Jerry said. "You'd feel the same as me if you woke up in a different time."

"I think it'd be awesome," Claudia said. "It'd be a bit disorienting, sure, but waking up in the far future would be cool."

"Maybe," Jerry conceded. "If my only experience hadn't been stepping out of my car and into the warehouse."

"With complete strangers staring at you."

"Oh, I'm used to that part."

They shared a laugh as their pie arrived. The waitress didn't even glance at him. He was used to that at times when he was with Dean, but he had become quite a face for the ladies all on his own.

"Guess she never watched Martin & Lewis as a kid," Claudia piped in.

Jerry looked at her. "So you can read minds now," he said.

"It was practically written on your face."

Jerry pouted over-dramatically then took a bite of his pie. He wasn't particularly good at hiding things, especially his feelings. "I would've thought there'd be some sort of recognition by now," he said.

"You're hoping for it, but I doubt it'll happen," Claudia said. "Your hayday was sixty years ago. Times have changed, Jerry."

"I'd still be recognizable."

"Yeah, but-" Claudia was cut off when her Farnsworth went off. She gave an annoyed sigh then pulled it out and opened it. "We're just having a piece of pie."

"I need you here _now," _Artie's voice was louder than usual. "Pete and Myka are on their way back."

"Something happen with Trent?"

"Bigger things have come up."

There must have been something on Artie's face because Claudia's entire demeanor changed. Without knowing what was going on, Jerry became worried. His appetite was gone and he just had the feeling that something _bad _had just happened.

"On our way," Claudia said then put the Farnsworth away. The look she gave him before she got up and hurried out was proof that something bad _had _happened.

Jerry hurried after her.

* * *

><p>Jerry stood there, arms crossed, as he heard the news about Dean a few hours later. News that everyone was freaking out over. The only time he had spoken was when he asked: "Didn't you expect this to happen?" After the looks they gave him, he said nothing more, but wondered about their reaction. There was something they weren't telling him.<p>

While everyone did their own thing, Jerry grabbed the newspaper Pete and Myka had brought back and read the article on the front page.

_"Dean Martin, who recently celebrated his 96th birthday, collapsed last night in his summer home. 'It's just his time,' his doctor responded when questioned. Mr. Martin had had a clean bill of health. Age was the bad guy here. Mr. Martin now resides in the private wing of his personal hospital and isn't expected to make it through the week."_

Jerry skipped a few paragraphs, stopping when something caught his eye.

_"Christmas, 1950, Dean Martin publicly announced that he quit smoking and drinking after his partner's disappearance earlier that year. Said he would never pick up another drink until Jerry handed him one._

_'Martin was crushed by his partner's disappearance. He quit everything and helped in the search. The only reason he stopped helping was because he was being sued for breaking the contract he and Lewis had signed."_

Jerry was angered deeply by these words and wished he had been there. Of course, if he had, none of this would have happened.

He continued reading, learning that Dean's wife had left him. And ten years after Jerry had gone missing, Dean had been the one to pronounce him dead on live television. After that, Dean went back to work. And everything he did was in memory of Jerry Lewis.

Jerry held back the tears that threatened to fall and his eyes caught a line he had already read:

_"...and isn't expected to make it through the week."_

Jerry slammed the paper down on the table, getting everyone's attention. "I want to see my partner," he said. Artie was already shaking his head. "He's on his death bed, for christ's sake! I _need _to see him. He needs to see me!"

"This wasn't even supposed to happen," Artie said, picking up the newspaper.

"Duh," Jerry drug out the word. He shook his head. "I still want to see him."

"Jerry," Myka said, stepping forward. "The reason we're all freaking out about this...Dean was supposed to have died on Christmas Day 1995." Apparently what he learned about the future no longer mattered.

Jerry was heartbroken all over again. "That just makes me want to see him more," he said. If his disappearance gave Dino a longer, healthier life, he was tempted to not go back. But there was no telling what hell Dean went through after Jerry went missing. Jerry had to save him from that, at least. And maybe he could get Dean into a healthier lifestyle and live to see another nineteen years after his supposed death in '95. "And I'm going to whether you let me or not."

The silence didn't last too long.

"Claudia and Steve will take you," Artie said, obviously knowing how much Jerry loved Dean.

"Thank you," was all Jerry could say.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC...<em>**

**Author's Note: **The next chapter is the feels and I'm pretty sure I'm going to get teary eyed while writing it. I almost cried when I came up with what was going to happen next. Martin & Lewis is my life, my heart and soul.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter_**_**Five**_ - **_THE FEELS!_**

They took the first flight to California the next morning. Jerry sat between Steve and Claudia and couldn't sit still. He was anxious and worried and kept wanting to get up and pace. Claudia's hand on his arm calmed him at intervals. He breathed a loud sight of relief when they finally landed.

They took a cab to the hospital and Jerry had to be dragged out when he was metaphorically floored by the name of the hospital.

Jerry Lewis General Hospital.

Claudia paid the driver then they headed inside. Jerry could barely move and didn't speak. They made him wear a hat and sunglasses when they saw the pictures of him on the walls.

"Is Dean Martin taking visitors?" Steve asked the receptionist at the front desk.

"He's not taking _any _visitors," the woman said. "So you can just-"

"An old friend of the family sent us," Claudia said. "He saw the news. He couldn't come see him himself, so he sent us."

"I'm sorry," the woman said. "I can't just let you go back."

Claudia took a hold of Jerry's shoulders and pulled him forward. "This is Tommy," she said. "He's blind and has cancer. What he wants most in life is to meet his idol, Dean Martin." Jerry lifted his head and reached out to find the desk he supposedly couldn't see to prove her point.

The woman looked at Jerry sympathetically. "I guess it'll be all right," she said. "But you'll have to speak with his doctor first."

"Understandable," Claudia said with a nod. They walked off when the woman told them where to go.

About ten minutes later, they were sitting in the doctor's office, waiting for the doc. They _had _talked to him, but he didn't give them an answer. He had a few more rounds to make and would meet them here when he was finished.

"Will you sit down?" Claudia asked, turning in her seat to look back at Jerry, who was pacing back and forth.

Jerry stopped his pacing and looked at her. "Dean's on his death bed," he said. "I'm entitled to do whatever the hell I want." He was nervous about seeing Dean and wasn't trying to hide it. He was also scared stiff. The last time he had seen Dean, everything had been fine and dandy.

Before Claudia could say any more, the doctor walked in. Jerry stepped forward as the doc sat down at his desk. Jerry had taken off the disguise, but the doc didn't seem to know him.

"And you said you're relatives of Mr. Martin?" the doc asked, speaking mostly to Steve and Claudia. "Showing up during his final days-"

"I know it seems a bit suspicious," Claudia said. "But we're not after his money. We just want to see him one last time." It had already been decided that only Jerry would get to see Dean.

"Mr. Martin hasn't had any close family for years," the doctor said. "But I can only give you a few minutes." He was either very gullible or very trustworthy to believe them so fast.

"That's all we're asking for."

The doctor nodded then stood and led the way out. Before leaving the room, Jerry grabbed the bottle of scotch the doc had on the table. Hiding it under his jacket, he followed after the others.

They rode the elevator up to the third floor and down the hall to Dean's room where the doc left them alone. Jerry looked into the room and saw Dean lying there. Some old western movie was playing on the television set.

"We'll be waiting out here," Claudia said. She placed a hand on his arm.

Jerry nodded then stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Dean didn't react. Jerry knew he was awake because he'd lift a hand every once in a while and move his lips, clearly telling the cowboys onscreen what to do.

"Paul?" Jerry took a few slow steps toward Dean, stopping when his partner turned his head. He pulled out the bottle of scotch. "I got ya something."

"Jer," Dean said as if he had been expecting him. "Long time, no see." It was heartbreaking to witness this, but Jerry put on a brave face.

Jerry walked over to the bed as if this was just a normal get together. "Sorry I'm late," he said, setting the bottle down. "I got caught in traffic." He smiled, seeing Dean's eyes light up. "You didn't have to wait for me, Dino."

"I had to, pally," Dean said. He gestured to the bottle of scotch. "I was waitin' on my drink."

Jerry grabbed two paper cups and poured them both a drink. He picked up both cups and handed one to Dean. "Heard you got sued over our contract," he said. He shook his head. "Do ya need me to get you outta everything?"

Dean didn't take a drink and he had a far off look in his eyes. "Thanks for comin', Jer," he said. "I knew I'd see you again today."

Jerry put his drink down and looked at Dean. "How many times have you seen me today?" he asked, feeling the hole in his chest being torn wide open.

"I don't remember," Dean replied. When his cup tilted, Jerry took it out of his hand. "I don't remember alotta things lately." He smiled and clamped a hand on Jerry's arm. "I knew it'd be over when you brought me a drink."

"Don't smile like that, Paul, I can't-"

"I'm ready to go," Dean said. "How long do people think I can take this?"

"It's been sixty-three years," Jerry said. "Why didn't you move on?"

"I am movin' on."

"You've been wastin' yourself away for the last sixty-three years," Jerry said. He took Dean's hand in both of his. "It doesn't have to be this way. You don't have to live your life like this. You deserve to be happy."

"You know I love ya, right?" Dean didn't seem to hear anything Jerry had said.

"I know," Jerry said even though Dean had never told him so. Tears were falling now and they weren't just his. "I'll see you real soon. I promise."

Dean smiled one last time and Jerry knew he was gone before the machine flat-lined.

* * *

><p>Jerry didn't say a word after they left the hospital. And he continued to be silent until he asked to be alone when they booked a room at a hotel. Claudia and Steve complied and headed downstairs.<p>

When they were sitting in the lobby alone, Claudia took out her Farnsworth to get an update from Artie.

"Anything new with Trent?" Claudia asked.

"Nothing yet," Artie replied. "We're going through all of the artifacts that were stolen. And hoping that something good comes up."

"We'll be back sometime tomorrow, but I'll hack into something later tonight and see what I can find," Claudia said. "Keep us posted." She closed the Farnsworth and put it away.

"You could care less about Trent and those artifacts," Steve said.

"You don't know how I feel."

Steve gave her an _oh really? _look. "You lied about doing something to help," he said. "You only have one thing on your mind."

Claudia pointed a finger at him. "Don't try seeing something that's not there," she said then lowered her hand. "His best friend just died. I'm only worried."

"Then why are you still sitting here?"

"I barely know him," Claudia said. "And I'm not _that _worried."

"You know more about him than he knows about you," Steve said. "Go upstairs."

"He's married."

"Not at the moment," Steve said. He pointed toward the elevator. "Go. He might need someone."

"He's still married," Claudia said as she stood up and headed over to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Jerry was sitting on the edge of the bed when Claudia walked in. He had the remote in his hand, pointed at the TV, but the TV wasn't on. He had turned it off when every single channel had some sort of report about Dean's passing. Dean had been alone and unhappy, but everyone was talking about it. It hurt Jerry even more. Especially when they had shown old clips of Dean. He knew his partner well enough to know that those smiles had been fakes. Dean had had a successful career but a very unhappy one.<p>

"You doing okay?" Claudia asked, walking over and sitting down beside him. She took the remote out of his hand and tossed it onto the table next to the TV.

"The last time I saw Dean in 1950, we said 'Good-bye, see ya later,' " Jerry said, still staring at the blank TV. "He had a smile on his face. We had a good show that night." And it had only been a few days ago for him.

"There _will _be more shows," Claudia said. "You'll get to see him like that again."_  
><em>

Jerry nodded, only feeling a little bit better. Mostly because he knew Dean was already a loner and he had friends and family there for him. He looked at her. "Myka said he was supposed to have died in 1995," he said. "What if I can't stop that from happening?"

"It was meant to be that way," Claudia said. "Sorry to be so harsh, but that was the way his life went. But if you do manage to change that..." She trailed off, obviously unable to add anything to that.

Jerry looked away from her and stood up. "For all I know, I'll forget everything that happened here when I go back," he said then moved over to the window and looked out. It was an every day life out there and he was in here feeling as if his life had just ended. The fact that he'd see Dean again couldn't change that. Because this was the here and now and he had just lost Dean.

Claudia stepped up beside him. "Do you need anything?" she asked. "Y'know, besides going home. You probably want that more than anything right now."

"What if he's never happy?" Jerry asked, still looking out the window. "We've had our ups and downs and we've only been together for four years."

"And just six more years after that," Claudia said then clamped a hand over her mouth and stepped back.

Jerry looked at her. "Six more years?" he asked. "What..." He trailed off. "We break up?"

Claudia lowered her hand. "Kinda," she said. "The whole 'Dean's unhappiness' kinda plays a part in that. If Artie asks, I told you nothing. It's bad enough you know he was supposed to have died back in '95."

"Artie'll think I'll try to change everything."

"You did say you'd try to keep him alive past 1995."

"But that doesn't mean-"

"Jerry."

He was silent for a moment, knowing she was right. "How do you know me so well?"

Claudia gave a small smile. "It's practically written on your face," she said.

Jerry smiled then walked past her and sat down on the bed once again. He stared down at the floor and tried to think of the reasons he and Dean would break up after only ten years together. Things were fine between them for now. They were in a stage where if one went missing, the other would do something drastic as Dean had proved. If the situation had been reversed, Jerry would have done something equally drastic. They were friends. Friends did that for each other.

And all Jerry saw in his mind was Dean lying there on that hospital bed. Telling Jerry he loved him had been his last words.

He didn't realize he was crying until Claudia was sitting beside him, rubbing his back. Almost every woman he had come across had wanted to mother him and the next thing he knew, he was in Claudia's embrace without realizing it, crying on her shoulder. His heartbreak was over more than just Dean's death now. It was just everything coming crashing down on him at once. He wasn't too strong, he knew, and was glad she was there.

"OK, I'm honestly kicking Ernie Trent's ass for doing this to you," Claudia said, sounding as if she didn't know what to do in a situation like this. Even so, she was doing just fine. "This is inhumane and-"

Jerry leaned away from her, wiping his face. "I might help you kick his ass just to make me feel better," he said. There was a soft laugh out of Claudia which helped his mood even more. He took her hand. "Thank you." He looked at her and their eyes met and he was sure she could see the gratitude he felt.

They sat like that for a few minutes longer. Claudia's arm was still around his shoulders and moved to wrap around his neck as she moved closer. And then their lips met.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC...<em>**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter Six_**

Myka had been working on finding out more about Ernie and his ancestors ever since Steve and Claudia left with Jerry for California. Pete was currently making plans to head back and see what else they could find from Ernie, hoping that Ernie had finally come out of his hole. And Artie was, naturally, worrying about Claudia. Myka had heard him mumbling about something that had to do with Claudia spending a lot of time with Jerry. He shouldn't be saying anything about that since he was practically putting the two together.

She went through the computer, checking up on the history of the artifacts they had brought back that they had found in Ernie's attic. So far, nothing of interest had come up. These weren't the most dangerous artifacts. In fact, she was pretty sure half of them weren't the real deal. She rifled through the papers beside her, pausing when she came across an old newspaper. The year that was dated was 1950 and there was a group photo on the front page. Some local invention won first prize. She also found it interesting that the month and day was only three days from now.

Knowing that that was just a waste of her time, Myka put the newspaper aside until she noticed Ezekial Trent's name. She picked up the newspaper again and searched the group until she found him. Ernie was a spitting image of his grandfather. They even had the same scar at the corner of their right eye.

Her blood ran cold as she thought about what she was seeing right now. Ernie Trent had pulled Jerry forward through time with the use of whatever artifact. And it couldn't be coincidence that Ernie looked _exactly _like his grandfather. That scar couldn't be genetic. She read through the article, but there was nothing significant about the invention. Ezekial Trent hadn't even been a part of the project. He must have been doing an assignment for the warehouse.

And that was the biggest issue. Ezekial Trent had been a warehouse agent. Ernie Trent wasn't. If they were one and the same, how had Ernie put himself into the warehouse? Had he used another artifact?

"Pete!" Myka called out, getting to her feet. Pete ran in from just outside, looking frantic. "We have to call Steve and Claudia!"

"What's wrong?" Pete asked, walking over. He took the newspaper when she handed it to him. He looked at it, confused, then looked back at her. "What does this have to do with-"

"Ernie's going to go back and put himself in as a warehouse agent so he'll have access to the artifacts," Myka said. "He probably uses the artifact to go back, hoard as many artifacts as he can, then comes back here. We don't have any proof that Ezekial actually died. We just took Ernie's word for it."

"So, you think he's hopping back and forth through time?" Pete asked, looking back at the newspaper. He believed her quickly because he knew she knew what she was talking about. She was usually right, after all. He looked back at her. "Is this just another world domination thingy?"

"I don't know what he's planning, but we need to stop him," Myka said. "Before he does something to get him back in the warehouse to take all of his artifacts back." She turned and hurried out, calling Artie on the way.

* * *

><p>She was kissing Jerry Lewis.<p>

As soon as that settled in, Claudia broke the kiss and pushed away from him, shoving Jerry backward off the bed. She jumped to her feet, apologizing as he landed on the floor with a thump.

Jerry looked up at her from where he lay on the floor. With the expression on his face, it was hard for her to keep a straight face. It wasn't long before they were both laughing. Claudia stepped forward and helped him to his feet.

"Sorry about that," Claudia apologized again, watching as he straightened his clothes. "I usually react well to things. I just wasn't expecting..." She trailed off, unable to stop thinking about that kiss. And that she wanted to kiss him again.

"I don't think either of us was expecting it to happen," Jerry said. "We should just..." He waved his hand around as he trailed off, obviously thinking about suggesting they treat it as if it had never happened. And since he wasn't suggesting that, it meant he was thinking about it just as much as she was. He cleared his throat, fixing his tie. "It probably didn't mean anything anyway. I mean, this is a time of grieving and you're just comforting me and all..." He trailed off once again and she noticed he wasn't looking at her on purpose.

"Yeah," Claudia said with a nod. "Probably didn't mean anything." Jerry nodded in agreement. "Then why are we both still thinking about it?"

Jerry finally looked at her. "What good'll come outta thinking about it?" he asked as if she was the only one thinking about it. "Before you know it, I'll be back where I belong and your life will go back to normal."

"My life's never normal," Claudia said. She hadn't really been thinking about him going back until now. Now that she had been in his arms, kissing him. She hadn't realized how strong the attraction had been. "But, I guess we _shouldn't _be thinking about it. It's not like it's gonna happen again."

"Right," Jerry said with another nod.

They just stood there staring at each other for a long time and Claudia knew exactly what was going to happen.

Then the moment was ruined when the door opened and Steve rushed in. "I just talked to Pete," he said, not noticing or not caring that he was a nuisance right now. "We gotta get back."

Jerry turned to Steve. "What about the funeral?" he asked. "I'm going, no matter what."

"You won't have to worry about a funeral if you can go back home today or tomorrow," Steve said.

"They know how Ernie's doing it?" Claudia asked. She didn't want to think about Jerry leaving so soon already. After just one taste...

"Pete and Myka are going after Ernie right now," Steve said. "They want us to meet up with them as soon as we can."

"Then let's go," Claudia said. She started for the door then stopped and turned back to Jerry, who wasn't moving. "You'll see Dean again. Is going to that funeral worth it?"

"I just feel like I need to be there," Jerry said. "I can't explain it."

Claudia sighed then looked at Steve. "We can't go," she said.

"What?" Steve exclaimed.

"You never said they actually know what it is that brought Jerry here and can put him back," Claudia said. "When they find that out, then we'll meet up with Pete and Myka."

Steve looked like he was about to argue, but didn't, thankfully. "They're not gonna be happy about this," he said.

"They'll deal with it."

Steve nodded then left.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC...<em>**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter Seven_**

There was no words that could describe the way Jerry was feeling right now. It was easy to find the time and place of the funeral, but the problem was the invitation. Something he didn't have and Claudia had been unable to acquire. Just highlights of the funeral procedure on the news made him want to be there even more. Especially since he had learned that Dean had reserved a seat for Jerry Lewis at his funeral. Claudia had tried getting him in because of that reserved seat, but was constantly turned down. Security had been called before Jerry just gave up and willingly walked out.

Now he sat on the bed in their hotel room, just staring at the TV. Claudia was somewhere, she hadn't told him where. Unless she had and he hadn't listened. If he had known this was going to happen, he would have left California when Steve said that Pete and Myka were going after Trent. He'd probably be back with Dean in the 1950s by now if he had just decided not to go to the funeral in the first place.

He turned his head when he heard the door close and Claudia walked over, sitting down on the other bed across from him. "I just talked to Pete," she said. "Not sure if you're ready for more bad news."

"They don't know how to send me back," Jerry said. "Trent didn't tell them anything-"

"Trent got away."

The way she said that...Jerry looked over at her. "What do you mean by 'got away'?" he asked. "Did he leave town? Leave the country?" He turned on the bed so that he was facing her instead of the bed and leaned forward, elbows on his knees. "Or he got away into the past?" Steve had filled them both in on what Myka had learned about Ernie Trent before he left.

Claudia nodded, not clarifying which question she was answering, but he already knew. "But they have the artifact that was used," she said. "So, if and when he shows back up, it'll be in the warehouse."

"So why can't I go back?"

"We don't know what triggers the artifact," Claudia said. "Myka said it opens a time portal, but there's no button or anything. We're closer to figuring this out than before, but we're still stuck."

Jerry got to his feet. "Then we have to get back to the warehouse," he said. "It's got something to do with my car."

Claudia also stood. "But Ernie didn't have your car when he went back," she said.

"But still..."

"You're right," Claudia said. She glanced toward the TV once.

"It's out of my hands," Jerry said, knowing she was going to say something about Dean's funeral. "I was hoping for a miracle with thinking I'd actually be able to attend the service."

Claudia looked at him and placed her hand on his arm. "I know what it's like to lose someone you love," she said. "And just like me, you'll get him back." She smiled at him then turned and headed for the door.

"Was that a 'This Will Make You Feel Better' speech?" Jerry asked, following after her. "If so, you need to work on it. If you tell that to the average person who _can't _get their loved one back-"

"Hey, I'm just trying to make _you _feel better," Claudia said, swatting him on the arm before she opened the door and stepped out with Jerry following behind.

* * *

><p>When they got back to the warehouse later that evening, Pete and Myka were studying the artifact that they had found. Claudia walked over and saw that it was just a small box. Pocket sized. She picked it up, which made the two agents aware that she and Jerry were there. She turned it over in her hand then looked back at them. "This shoots out the time portal?" she guessed.<p>

Myka reached over and took it out of her hand. "Did you expect us to bring a time portal back with us?" she asked.

"That would've been cooler than this," Pete said, looking at the artifact. He turned his head and looked at Claudia. "It was awesome. It was sorta like the Guardian of Forever."

"Well, now I wish I had gone with Steve," Claudia said. She looked at the artifact then at Myka. "Do you want me to start scouring the databases for anything Star Trek?"

"I don't know what good it would do," Myka said then sighed as she studied the object in her hand. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. At least we'd be accomplishing something."

"I don't know about that," Claudia said but walked over and sat down at the computer. Before she started working, she swiveled around in the chair, glancing over at Jerry standing awkwardly by the door before looking back at Pete and Myka. "Where's Steve and Artie?"

"With Jerry's car," Myka said. "They're still trying to find out the connection." She put the artifact down and stepped away from the table. "Which doesn't make any sense. If the car was somehow connected to this, wouldn't Ernie have needed it?"

"This is all frustrating," Claudia said, turning back to the computer before anyone could notice her reluctance with figuring this out. She and Jerry might just have been brought together during a time of grieving when he just needed comfort, but she had enjoyed that kiss too much. She found herself smiling just thinking about it. She wiped the smile off her face quickly, glad that everyone was behind her so they wouldn't see.

Jerry walked over and sat down on the chair beside her which distracted her even more. How could she concentrate on anything with him right there? Even if that kiss had never happened, she'd still be distracted by him because he was Jerry Lewis. Anyone in her position would feel the same way. Of course, not anyone could be in her position. It wasn't too long before her fingers were just resting on the keys and her eyes staring blankly at the screen.

"Claudia?"

She was pulled out of her daze at the sound of Steve's voice. She turned her head and looked at him. He glanced toward Jerry then looked back at her, their eyes meeting and they both knew what the other was thinking. She glared at him. "Something you need?" she asked.

"Artie's been trying to talk to everyone for the last five minutes," Steve said. Claudia glanced over her shoulder and saw Artie, Pete, and Myka all looking her way. She looked back at Steve. "He said to tell you to either pay attention or go somewhere and take a break." His tone said, _keep Jerry occupied so he doesn't get discouraged._

"I needed a break anyway," Claudia said, turning away from the computer and standing up. She grabbed Jerry's arm and pulled him to his feet, with no protest. "We'll be somewhere." She looked at Jerry then headed for the door. Past everyone, who didn't say anything as they walked by.

"Where are we going?" Jerry asked as they made their way out of the warehouse.

"To have some fun."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>TBC...<span>_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter Eight_**

"I thought you were gonna be gone for the next few days."

"Well, I changed my mind," Claudia said, looking across the coffee house at Jerry standing awkwardly by the entrance. She had told him to wait because she wanted this to be a surprise. She looked back forward. "This friend of mine is in town and I thought it'd be great if we performed together."

"What does he do? Does he sing?"

"No, not really," Claudia said. "He's great with the drums."

"All right. We'll just have to get the drums out from the back."

"Thank you," Claudia said with a smile then turned and hurried over to Jerry. "You like it?" She gestured around.

Jerry took one look around then those eyes settled back on her. "This is your hangout spot?" he asked.

"It's everyone's hangout spot," Claudia said. She took his hand. "C'mon, I've got a surprise for you." She led him over to the small stage where they were setting up the drums. She looked at it then at him. "I know it's a bit...fancier than the ones you're used to, but I thought it'd be fun if we played together."

"Sounds like fun," Jerry said, smiling at her.

"Great," Claudia said then stopped on stage and grabbed her guitar, slinging the strap over her head. She gestured for Jerry to come on. He stepped up and moved over to the drums, taking his seat behind them. She nodded then stepped up to the microphone. "Hi, everybody. Before we start, I want you all to give my friend here a warm hand." She gestured to Jerry then clapped. Everyone there followed her cue and Jerry did what he did best, he soaked in all in, gesturing for more, then stood and took a bow, purposely knocking over the stool behind him. He hunched down as if hiding behind the drums and picked the stool up and resumed his seat.

Even several years past his prime, he still got the most laughs.

Claudia stepped back away from the microphone and started playing. She looked over at Jerry, who was nodding his head to the beat, then picked up on the drums perfectly. She smiled and continued playing, glad she had come up with this. It got their minds off certain things, and like she had planned, they were having fun. Something they couldn't do at the warehouse no matter how many artifacts they messed around with. It would have just reminded Jerry of his predicament. And, right now, he was having just as much fun as she was.

They played a few more songs then were done and sat down at one of the tables, ordering some lattes. After they got their drinks, Claudia leaned across the table. "Why don't you go up there and do your thing?" she asked with a half smile. "Y'know, so you're not out of practice when you go back."

"I'm Jerry Lewis, I won't go out of practice," Jerry said then shook his head. "Besides, I haven't been on stage without Dean for a while. I work better with him. And I don't think these people would appreciate the dumb act I did before Dean."

Claudia wanted to tell him that he would do fine without Dean, but hadn't that been one of the reasons the two had broken up? He might not be able to change it, but she didn't want to dash his hopes. She leaned back in her seat. "OK, you don't have to do it," she said.

"Are you manipulating me into doing it?"

"No!" Claudia said, not meaning to raise her voice. She looked around to make sure she hadn't acquired any attention then looked back at him. "As you said, you work better with Dean. And I don't think these people would appreciate lame jokes that came from the fifties."

"They weren't lame jokes," Jerry said. Claudia just raised her eyebrows at him. He sighed. "You're probably right. But, that's what the people want. Wanted. Whatever." He took a drink of his latte. He stared down into his cup then looked at her. "Did I make it without Dean?"

"You don't want to hear this."

"Probably."

"You both do well without each other," Claudia said. "Though Dean had a much longer, more successful career."

"At least he did fine," Jerry said. "And gives me a reason not to go up on that stage right now."

"I never said you sucked."

"You didn't have to."

"OK, we're getting out of here," Claudia said, standing up. He looked up at her. "You're getting performance anxieties and you're not even going to perform." She gestured for him to stand. "Come on, let's go. We're going on a walk."

"A walk?" Jerry asked, standing up. "That'll make me feel better?"

"Because we're going to think of a way to keep you and Dean together."

* * *

><p>She didn't say anything more as they left the place. Jerry was expecting her to keep going, but she was obviously going to wait until they were somewhere they wouldn't be overheard. Jerry followed after her as she headed down the street, nearly tripping over his own feet when she slowed her pace abruptly and looked at him.<p>

"Whatever we say here does not get brought up back at the warehouse," Claudia told him, pointing a finger at him seriously. "Artie's upset enough that you know so much about your future."

"So, you don't believe I might forget everything once I'm back home?" Jerry asked.

"That's a load of bull," Claudia said, looking forward. "Who'd believe that anyway?" She stopped and turned to him. "First things first, the key to a healthy relationship is communication."

"Dean and I talk."

"Not enough or else you wouldn't have broken up."

"First things first," Jerry said. "Dean's not that kind of guy. He's not going to talk. And nothing bothers him so-"

"You'll learn in a couple of years that that's bullshit," Claudia said. "You'll understand when all the critics talk about you and leave Dean in a ditch somewhere."

"I probably don't want to be hearing this."

"I'm trying to help."

"How can you change what the critics say?" Jerry asked. "Dean and I share the spotlight and they still just talk about me. If I give him more spotlight, they'll start wondering if we're breaking up and they'll probably blame Dean. I'm not sure how you could help."

"You two were good for each other," Claudia said. "It would have been great if you had stuck together longer."

Jerry was silent for a moment. This early into their career, he couldn't imagine rough points with Dean. Things were great between them right now. Why would that change? How could that change? "Besides communication, what else have you got?" he asked, bringing his thoughts back to the moment.

Claudia just stood there for a while then shrugged her shoulders. "I honestly don't know," she said. "I thought I did, then you started talking about how could I possibly help? I can't change what the critics do. I'm sunk and the relationship you have with Dean is just permanently screwed."

"But, Dean _did _just spend the last sixty-three years dedicating everything to me," Jerry said. "What changes within the next six years?"_  
><em>

"You get a bigger ego and practically try to take over Hollywood?" Claudia said then shrugged her shoulders. "Just try and talk things through with him. Maybe it'd make a difference somehow."

"Maybe," Jerry said with a nod of his head. He took a step to the side to let a couple of kids walk by, getting a whiff of the fudge they were eating. He stepped back to where he had been standing, humming a tune.

"What's that?" Claudia asked.

Jerry stopped humming. "A Frank Sinatra song," he said. "I heard it on the radio-"

"When?"

"While I was sitting in traffic."

Claudia pointed in the direction those kids had gone. "That memory was triggered by fudge," she said. "We just figured out the connection!" She threw her arms around him and kissed him then ran off toward her car.

Jerry just stood there, not knowing what had just happened. He turned and headed in the direction Claudia had gone, still in a bit of a daze. He walked over to her car. "What connection?" he asked.

She looked over the car at him. "That song was playing on the radio," she said. "It opened the portal and sucked your car in and you ended up in the future." She got into the car.

Jerry opened the door and got in. "But, then, wouldn't a lot of things be here in the future?" he asked. "Frank's song plays all the time."

"We need to find out where exactly you were stuck in traffic and see what's there now," Claudia said. "It might be where Trent keeps the rest of his artifacts."

"Then wouldn't I have appeared there?"

"Which just means there's an important piece of the artifact he uses in the warehouse."

"You're not making any sense to me."

Claudia started the car. "We'll put everything together back at the warehouse," she said then pulled out and drove off.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>TBC...<span>_**


End file.
